thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
House Nouaero
House Nouaero is one of the younger noble houses of the Kingdom of Carmél. It was created by House Aero to honor a personal guard. Their coat of arms is a Griffin on a red field with a gold Chausse-ploye (a partition of the field, formed by two curved lines drawn from the corners of the chief to the base point). Their motto is "Valor, Honor, Loyalty" Meleziano Nouaero is the Lord of House Nouaero, a man of 70. He rules from his seat, Crussol Castle, in the Barony of Clarmont in Marais. Martiano Nouaero is his heir. Sworn to House Sylvant and House Carmél. Houses sworn to House Nouaero; House Vyrwel, Crey, Ravmyre, Trygdahl, Oyenfrid, Skarson, Jóngersson, and Argilsson. House Nouaero History Lanciano Parge was simply a young man-at-arms, a part of Elwood Aero III’s escort when they were ambushed by bandits. Lanciano demonstrated bravery and valor in the ensuing battle, directly saving Lord Aero III’s life. For this, he knighted Lanciano, and made him a personal guard. Aero grew to like Lanciano and eventually allowed him to wed his only daughter, Rosyn. He then created a new house, the House of Nouaero granting Lanciano with the surname, land and small manor. House Nouaero sided with House Aero during the War of the Woods. It too was stripped of all its titles, and land. Lanciano and his wife were executed along with the Aero family. Their son Meleziano, managed to avoid being put to the sword, a ward to an heirless lord in Marais at the time. This lord thought it best to keep secret. He eventually inherited the holding and lived out a quiet life. His son, Servériano however, was ambitious. He assembled and led House Nouaero’s forces against the clans people of the surrounding region, either taking their land or allying them and growing his forces. In 2000, he took the Breast, seeing that the ruling lord, Ancin of House Celice had left it defenseless. This got the attention of King Carmél II who quickly raised an army to take it back. This became known as the Siege of the Breast. House Carmél’s forces outnumbered those of House Nouaero’s but the Breast’s defensive location made it difficult to take. Lord Servériano was killed in battle during a nighttime raid and House Nouaero quickly surrendered the following day. King Carmél II saw that the region had much to offer and so created the region of Neavaux, consisting mostly of the lands and holdings that Servériano had claimed. Lord Sibas of House Uller in charge as Protector of the Breast. It’s said that Lord Sibas did a poor job of managing Neavaux, choosing to spend most of his time in his castle in Aero. With the death of his father, Martiano Nouaero, was now the Lord of House Nouaero. Being only eight however, King Carmél II took him back to Raventop to be his ward. On his 18th birthday, he was knighted Sir Martiano of House Nouaero, Lord of the Breast, Wight of the Wastes. Now 24, he has married and only just gotten his lands under his control, but more work is needed if he is to tame Neavaux. Lineage of House Nouaero